The Duchess the Cruise Ship and Friends
The Duchess the Cruise Ship and Friends is a parody on Thomas and Friends, it is a Diesel 11 the Evil Diesel and Friends version of Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss and Friends. Cast * The Duchess (From Tugs) as Thomas * Mr. Brave as Edward * Old Rusty (From Tugs) as Henry * Chester (From Theodore Tugboat) as Gordon * Frank McCay (From Monsters University) as James * Shrek (From Shrek) as Percy * Oogie Boogie (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Toby * The Shiny Engine (From The Little Engine That Could Book) as Duck * Spotless Sam and Goody Goody Gordon (From Horrid Henry) as Donald and Douglas * Brunswick (From Theodore Tugboat) as Oliver * Constance (From Theodore Tugboat) as Diesel * Ten Cents and Sunshine (From Tugs) as Bill and Ben * Oggy (From Oggy and the Cockroaches) as BoCo * Sea Rouge (From Tugs) as Daisy * Northumberland (From Theodore Tugboat) as Mavis * Homer (From The Simpsons) as Stepney * Little Miss Rainbow (Made up Character) as Emily * Yong Bao (From TTTE) as Bertie * Hercules (From Tugs) as Salty * Mr. Tall as Harvey * Little Miss Neat as Arry * Little Miss Helpful as Bert * Steamer (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Fergus * Mr. Nosey as Skarloey * Mufasa (From The Lion King) as Rheneas * Bertie (From TTTE) as Sir Handel * Terence (From TTTE) as Peter Sam * Mr. Potato Head (From Toy Story) as Rusty * Pongo (From 101 Dalmatians) as Duncan * Little Miss Bad as Duke * Jack Skellington (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Fearless Freddie * Mickey Mouse and Goofy (From Disney) as Mighty Mac * Zorran (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Arthur * Caroquette (From Theodore Tugboat) as Lady * Little Miss Giggles as Diesel 10 * Mr. Grumble as Splatter * Little Miss Fun as Dodge * Hong-Mei (From TTTE) as Sir Topham Hatt * Derek (From TTTE) as Lady Hatt * Shane (From TTTE) as Terence * Bullseye (From Toy Story) as Trevor * Bayswater (From Theodore Tugboat) as Toad * Tidy Ted (From Horrid Henry) as Derek * Mary Ring as Bulgy * Mr. Happy as Elizabeth * Mighty Eagle (From Angry Birds) as George * Mr. Slow as Murdoch * Carla (From Theodore Tugboat) as Spencer * Mr. Nervous as Caroline * Brian Griffin (From Family Guy) as Cranky * R.Boat (From Theodore Tugboat) as Scruffey * Wilson (From Chuggington) as Harold * Sunshine (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Rosie * Leslie Ring as Smudger * Little Miss Wise as Bulstrode * Red (From Angry Birds) as Stanley * Little Miss Scary as The Spiteful Brake Van * Moody Margaret (From Horrid Henry), Sharon Ring and Rachel Ring as The Horrid Lorries * Bluenose (From Tugs) as D261 * Timon (From The Lion King) as Whiff * Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as Scruff * Rusty (From TTTE) as Dennis * Brewster (From Chuggington) as Jeremy * Petra (From Theodore Tugboat) as Molly * Vern (From Family Guy) as Billy * Duke (From TTTE) as Belle * Mr. Strong as Flynn * Sonic (From Sonic the Hedgehog) as Bash * Tails (From Sonic the Hedgehog) as Dash * Snorri (From Theodore Tugboat) as Ferdinand * Purplenose (Made up Thomas Character) as Hank * Johnny (From Family Guy) as Charlie * Little Miss Naughty as Hector * Shellburne (From Theodore Tugboat) as Rocky * Tiger Moth (From TTTE) as Neville * D150 (From TTTE) as Madge * Freddie (From TTTE) as Captain * Burke and Blair (From Tugs) as Den and Dart * Little Miss Tiny as Sidney * The Naval Ship (From Tugs) as Hiro * Hank (From Theodore Tugboat) as Victor * Theodore (From Theodore Tugboat) as Kevin * Sea Rouge (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as The Chinese Dragon * Pugwash (From Theodore Tugboat) as Luke * Fred (From Ferry Boat Fred) as Stafford * Oliver (Pack) (From TTTE) as Stephen * Tex (From Theodore Tugboat) as Connor * Nautilus (From Theodore Tugboat) as Caitlin * Cabot (From Theodore Tugboat) as Marion * Brian Ring as Reg * Dory (From Finding Nemo) as Philip * Diesel 11 (From TTTE) as Ashima * Johnny Cuba (From Tugs) as Vinnie * Mr. Skinny as Shane * Evil Gordon (From TTTE) as Axel * Kirby (From Theodore Tugboat) as Yong Bao * Little Miss Sunshine as Tiger Moth * Little Miss Magic as Boulder Category:Parodies